


Three Straight Things About Victor Nikiforov

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (also partially inspired by my partner), Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Straight up fluff, love ya sweetheart)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Normally, there are only three straight things about Victor Nikiforov.However, today? There's only two.





	Three Straight Things About Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iojuxoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iojuxoli/gifts).



> I'm gay and I want to hug and smooch my partner but I can't cause they're far away so Victor's gonna be my proxy (thanks you gay af icon).

Normally, there are only three straight things about Victor Nikiforov.

 

Number one: His eyebrows. Number two: His hair. And number three? His impeccable posture, conditioned into through years and years of ballet and ice skating and Lilia Baranovskaya (Victor mutters a prayer every time he so much as  _ thinks _ her name).

 

On this day, there are only two straight things about Victor Nikiforov.

 

One, his eyebrows, which lies smooth and relaxed on his face as he breathes in, content. Two, his hair, which lies helter-skelter and mixes with darker hair on the pillow beside him, a picture-perfect contrast. 

 

And posture? Pffft. He can kiss perfection in his posture goodbye, and he does so gladly, as he kisses his lovely fiance hello.

 

“Good morning my love,” he whispers, smiling when he gets an adorable “mmmrf?” in return. He hums, kissing Yuuri’s forehead ever so softly, and lingers there, content in letting his lips warm in the warmth of Yuuri’s skin. His fingers trail down Yuuri’s back, smoothly tracing every little bump on their spine, before trailing back up, up, up to the soft little hairs at the base of Yuuri’s neck. He scratches there, softly, slightly, a bit of rough to coax Yuuri back into the world of the living.

 

“Wake up,” he whispers, and this time Yuuri answers back with a semi-coherent, “mmmV’tya?”. And  _ God  _ but that just makes Victor want to melt, around Yuuri, into Yuuri, so that all that he knows is Yuuri, Yuuri,  _ Yuuri- _

 

“Yuuri,” he whispers in reply, head ducking down to mouth contentedly at the shell of their ear, “Good morning.”


End file.
